Dragon Dust
by ShinyShiza
Summary: Frieza was coming... Bardock's psychic powers forewarned him... He had to warn the entire planet... He had to see his son! AU based on if the saiyan's survived, and if Broly didn't turn out psycho in later chapters... Goku and the Z-gang go to the new Trivegeta! And Goku isn't the first Super Saiyan! Crappy Summary... R&R! NO NEW OCS! CHANGED MIND!
1. Chapter 1

"So, basically, we will be extinct if Frieza gets frightened by our power?" Toma said, fear in his eyes. Borgos stopped eating, and Fasha and Panbukin also were alarmed.

"Yes... that Kannasan really gave me weird visions and thoughts... just like if I was born psychic! I truly read Frieza's mind, and saw Vegeta implode right before my eyes!" Bardock exclaimed in anger and terror, crushing a rock on Vegeta's surface. "We need to save as much of Planet Vegeta's saiyans as possible!"

Suddenly, a purple man, with yellows spots and two small lip scars, ran in. He was worried. "Frieza has an order for your team to conquer Planet Meat. He wants you to do it immediately!"

"We're not going!" Toma yelled at the man.

"Well, you better go somewhere!" the man cried. "Because I don't want to die when Vegeta explodes! You have to get anyone you can out of here!"

"So it's true? Damn..." Panbukin growled.

"We will save anyone we can!" Fasha said, glaring at the man. "Thanks for the tip..."

"Yes, ma'am..."

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Alright, you sons of bitches! Time to move!" Panbukin shouted to the flying masses of saiyans, some of which were carrying other soldiers, scientists, and healing tanks. Many of the soldiers and pieces of equipment were packed and driven away from Vegeta in troves, on the opposite side of where Frieza would arrive. The Prince and King were on a nearly inconspicuous ship in the center of the mass. Nappa was bringing up the rear.

Meanwhile, Frieza made it to Vegeta, and immediately blew it up. And Broly and Paragus flew away, as well, due to Broly's super saiyan powers. But unknown to the universe, a single, stray rock would change Broly's and Paragus's lives forever.

Twelve Years Later

"What jerks!" Guldo cried. "They kick me off the team because I am too weak for their main goal! What the hell!" He kicked a stone, which didn't go far, all thanks to his dumpy and rotund limbs. "And they put me here, of all places!_ And_ I don't have a _scouter_!"

Out of nowhere, a shadow flashed over Guldo's head, before he was punched far by a gloved fist. He looked just in time to see a shadow of a flame haired, monkey tailed figure charging a ki ball. Then, Guldo was dead.

Meanwhile...

"Bardock, how's Raditz or Kakarot?" Toma asked his best friend.

"I don't know about Kakarot, but Raditz trained his tail, and is stronger than before... about 2.5k," Bardock replied, eating an apple. "I heard Raditz was going to Earth to see if Kakarot was beaten on Earth... I guess I forgot to tell him about my visions."

"You fuck... you never told US!" Panbukin grinned jokingly.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I need to..."

"Go on," Fasha urged calmly.

"Well, I saw many images in the healing tank... the majority were of my son, Kakarot. I saw him on a machine for transportation, sitting behind a blue headed female, who was piloting it. I saw him as a vicious baby, like most, but he apparently seemed nicer later on..." Bardock scowled slightly. "He was a warrior, like all saiyans, but there was something off... He seemed to fight for, in lack of a better word, justice. He was carrying some weird turtle shell on his back with a bald kid, who wore the same thing. I guess they were doing something for an old man... I thought it was terrible, until I saw that he fought against, or will fight against an alien other than him. I couldn't see anything else besides him fighting, training, or being with the bald kid and that old man. And the blue headed girl."

"So, that's it?" Toma asked.

"I'm afraid so... I guess my powers will never come back-" Just then, Bardock had another set of visions: Kakarot fighting a scar faced teenager with long hair, and hearing words this time...

"Janken Punch! Rock, scissors, PAPER!" Kakarot cried. The scarred man flew far, then hit the ground hard.

"Yeah! You get 'em Goku!" a pig shouted.

In the back, the blue-haired girl was unconscious.

Kakarot, or "Goku", fell on his butt, clutching his stomach. "Uh, oh... I'm hungry..."

"Y-you'll pay for that!" Scarface got up. "Wolf Fang FIST!" He pummeled Kakarot with rage, and it really looked like a pack of wolves attacking the boy's limp body.

The vision stopped, followed by another: Kakarot crying over the bald kid's body. He was dead.

"N-no! Krillin!"

A man with sunglasses was on the floor, too, but turned his head towards "Krillin" and "Goku". "Some freak was after all the fighters at the World Martial Arts Tournament... He is killing every participant!"

Kakarot had rage in his eyes. "It should've been ME! It's all my fault! I should've gotten my Power Pole! I could've died! He didn't deserve to die!" His anger rose further. "Don't worry, Krillin! I'll beat the guy that did this to you!" Goku grabbed the Power Pole.

A third vision sprung up: Goku v.s. An old green guy, the same species as the one the saiyan would fight when he would be older.

"Are you the boss of the guy that killed Krillin?!"

"So you're the one that killed my son? I guess you're stronger than I could have thought," The alien got into a stance. "But you're no match for me!" A fight broke out, and Goku lost, but wasn't dead. Instead, a fat guy with a sword climbed Kakarot up a tall tower, and Kakarot got healed by eating some weird bean. Then he drank some water, and fell over, twitching. 'WHAT?! Kakarot's poisoned? How dare they!' But the twitching stopped, and Kakarot got up, stronger than before.

The final vision came: Kakarot fighting Frieza.

An immense brawl broke out, and Bardock realized the truth: Frieza was only in his first form! Kakarot was fighting and doing well, but Frieza was still too strong. Kakarot was badly injured, but then he raised he arms to the sky. Bardock was confused, until a giant ball formed out of nothing, and was thrown at Frieza full force. After a while, with Kakarot and the green warrior he fought carrying his helpless body, it seemed Frieza was dead. Bardock was shocked by two things: "Krillin" was somehow alive again, and Kakarot had a little boy with him. The boy looked only four or five. Could it be? Kakarot has a son?!

Bardock woke up. "Ungh!"

"So, what was your vision about this time?" Toma asked.

Bardock didn't hesitate to tell his team the whole story...

11 years later...

"Kakarot is here, father!" Raditz shouted in the Gravity Room.

"Alright, let me see him!"

Bardock exited, looking at his second born son, all grown up, and for the first time in 23 years.

…...

"...That day was the turning point, Nappa. I knew we would get our revenge on that damn Arcosian from the day I caught a 'Guldo'!" Prince Vegeta smiled. Nappa grinned wildly.

"You killed a Ginyu Force Member! Ha! And you did it 11 years ago, too!"

"Imagine what we could do to Frieza's Army with our current power levels over 50 thousand!" Vegeta laughed.

"Yeah! They'll never see us coming!" Nappa jeered.

Suddenly, a voice came on the scouter: "Prince Vegeta! The weakling saiyan from Earth is here on Trivegeta, with his son, some Earthen warriors, an Earthen scientist, and some others that may or may not be strong enough to fight in the near future."

"Okay, then. But if they are not of any use?"

"Well, the saiyan low class, Kakarot, insists all of these people will not be touched, or he will defeat us all. What a laugh!"

Both saiyans broke out in laughter.

"But, honestly, he was raised in only a tenth of Vegeta's gravity, so his power hasn't increased as much as we had hoped. However, Kakarot and most of his allies have above average powers for their kind."

"An example?"

"Well, his wife, who seems much more like a saiyan, has a power of 137. But her power raises when she gets angry, which is surprisingly often. Around 235."

"And what is the average Earth power level? 88? 90?"

"No. As shocking as this may seem... 5 or 6!"

"Well, that's a surprise, indeed. How high is Kakarot's power level?"

"Post Raditz, he was around 420. After his zenkai, he has a power of 950!"

"What?! That increase is over double his first strength!" Vegeta had a shocked look on his face. Nappa also was shocked, having listened in. "So, who is training him, now?"

"Both brothers are training with Turles. Turles seems satisfied with their progress."

"Of course, he_ is_ low class." Nappa spoke now, too, because he wasn't the patient type.

"Yeah, he is... but he said that Kakarot seems to have more potential than Raditz or Bardock. Turles is full of crap..."

"He goes on with this 'Tree of Might' shit." Nappa grumbled.

"Is that what he's on about now?" Vegeta chuckled. "When will he get such nonsense out of his head?"

"Probably when he dies."

Speaking of Turles... he was fighting Goku and Raditz simultaneously, easily winning in a Gravity Chamber.

"Yah!" Goku kicked Turles hard in the chin, to get his leg pinched between Turles's legs. Raditz followed Goku's attack, nailing Turles in the gut, to have his legs tethered by darkened hands.

"Take this, boys!" Turles mocked, twisting his body and instantly knocking the brothers out.

"Daddy! Uncle Raditz!" Gohan cried out, running towards the snoring Goku and groaning Raditz. He was tearing up.

"Aw, how touching..." Turles poked at Gohan, not knowing the child's special power raising temper. "You won't be seeing your daddy or uncle for a while, brat!" Turles continued to tease Gohan, loving his tears turn into anger. Gohan's teeth gritted tightly, his eyes turning sharp, and his hair rising and falling slightly. Turles was laughing now, in Gohan's maddened face. But the red saiyan stopped smiling when he heard the child's voice.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU, MEANIE!" Gohan screamed, his power shoving Turles back far. Turles looked up at Gohan, right before the impact of the toddler's fierce headbutt. Turles, doubled over, clutching his gut, where his armor was practically shattered. He coughed up saliva, which he was surprised to see. 'I should have coughed up blood.' Gohan flopped on the ground, and stood up again.

Gohan was still mad, but too weak to do anything. "Don't hurt m-my daddy..." He sobbed and sniffed. Turles swiftly knocked the toddler out.

"Damn, what a kid..." Turles scoffed. "How can I train these weaklings when the brat would interrupt it all?"

Just then, Chi Chi skidded across the floor, darting for Gohan. "Gohan!" She grabbed Gohan out of Turles's hands, scowling, and dashed back down the hall.

Meanwhile, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo were training under 5G. The matches of Yamcha v.s. Tien and Krillin v.s. Chiaotzu were both at stalements. Piccolo, however, was meditating. Grunting in clear disappointment, the namekian, as he learned what he was by the saiyans, stood up, walking out of the chamber. The door opened, and Piccolo made his way to a neighboring gravity room, opening that one, and proceeding his training there. "Weaklings," he scoffed. "I'll be beyond their levels by tonight." He set the gravity to 20G, feeling the unbearable weight crush him with great power. Piccolo was crouching, then kneeling. The namekian then began to perform pushups, then situps, and then started to punch and kick with some struggle. Soon, however, he felt more relaxed under the high gravity, and was speeding up admirably.

Meanwhile, Goku and Raditz were training under gravity of 30G.

"Wow, I can't seem to hit you, Raditz!" Goku chuckled, displaying his trademark grin, before narrowly dodging a punch, and grabbing his brother left foot. Throwing Raditz, Goku rushed him, gaining on his brother. However, Goku punched an afterimage. An elbow to his temple was Goku's prize, but he kicked the assailant anyways. "Whoops! I guess I finally hit you!" Another Son grin was over his face. And then it was kicked off, with Goku flying into the wall sideways, and landing on his butt "Nngh! Wow, this is definitely not good! Eheheh!"

Raditz grinned back with more of a cocky smirk. "You aren't going to win with that attitude, Kakarot! Give me your full power!"

"Alright, Raditz! Get ready!" Goku challenged his brother. Then, both began a round of deadly combat.

Nappa and Prince Vegeta landed on Trivegeta hours later, Vegeta carrying a small boy with brown hair under his right arm. Knocked out, the seven year old child didn't know what he was about to experience, nor how it would change his life forevermore.


	2. Chapter 2

Planet Trivegeta

Day 27 Since Goku's Arrival

Raditz and Goku have since split into two separate levels: Goku training at a gravity of 35G, having time to create some new moves.

Raditz, on the other hand, was under 55G, getting increasingly more powerful every minute.

Gohan, despite Chi Chi's protests, wanted to begin training with his father, until he found the gravity was too much for him. Instead, he began to side with Piccolo's training, or "Mean Green Man", as the boy called him. Gohan looked up to Piccolo, despite the "child abuse" he was receiving, and somehow managed to convince the namekian warrior to teach him some tricks to fighting. Gohan learned to sense energy, fly, and mastered the "Masenko" wave. "Mean Green" turned to "Mr.", and "Man" to "Piccolo".

Prince Vegeta brought the strange, brown-haired boy to a room, and the child awoke to his new home. The Prince walked off, leaving the kid in the empty room, aside from a bed. Leaping up, the kid looked around, with nothing much to see. His back itched, and when he was about to scratch it with his left hand, a furry tail did the favor instead. "Huh?! A TAIL?! Since when?!"

"Nicely done, doctor Chatrek! A perfect test!" a figure said, looking through the glass at the kid... test subject?! The Prince wasn't pleased. He and Nappa were sent on a mission to get a stupid child to create a false saiyan spawn? Ridiculous!

"Prince, this test shows that a saiyan hybrid is stronger with emotions. Kakarot's son proves this; however, we wanted to make sure."

"Fine," the Prince growled, having half a mind to obliterate the entire room. He didn't, however; the scientists were too valuable, and the medicine machines were in here, too. The Prince and Nappa left the room, a vein still throbbing on Prince Vegeta's head.

In an hour, the child trained hard, reaching a high power in minutes. "10,000," confirmed a scientist. "He'll be at 20,000 in two days, at the least."

Meanwhile...

Goku launched a Kamehameha in a circle, matching the gravity chamber's shape. Goku then focused his energy, closing his eyes and straightening his posture. Calming his heart, the saiyan delved deep into his inner powers, and snapped awake. Goku felt even stronger, and rushed straight into his Kamehameha, dissipating it quickly. Then, he collapsed, crawled to the control pad, and set the gravity down to 20G.

"Eheh... my power's drained... Guess I'll go to the tank...!" Goku grinned, going into the tank room, where a new doctor was there. He had a strange, octopus head with green spots, and mainly purple skin. "Oh, hi! Who are you?" Goku laughed weakly, still carrying the Son grin.

"Ah, another saiyan. My name is Appule, and I will be caring for your wounds, today," Appule replied.

"Well, thanks! I hope you're a careful doctor, though. I'm sort of wary of needles. Eheh..." Goku grinned weakly, now. Appule looked at the saiyan oddly.

'What kind of saiyan has manners, aside from Tarble? Strange.' Appule thought to himself as he put Goku in the tank.

'Ah, that feels good!' Goku thought, feeling much relief from the damage he had from his training. He closed his eyes.

"You'll be healed within 15 minutes, sir," Appule assured to the resting Goku, turning the healing cycle to max.

The alien then left the room, leaving Goku to rejuvenate.

In another part of space...

"That's right, Broly! Show them your power!" Paragus shouted. Broly was ducking and weaving through each lobster-like foe, while punching the next one simultaneously. Paragus was not surprised at his son's power, looking at the marvel unfold. While he was watching the fight, he didn't see a local sneak up behind him. The enemy then charged up a blast, and fired. A distraught Paragus was nailed in the back, his cape burned entirely. Paragus was then kicked hard in the back, and then blasted with a wave the size of two of himself. The proud saiyan fought with the local, only to be overwhelmed by the ferocity he was showing. Paragus did a left cross, the local dodging with ease, then countering with a haymaker. The saiyan man was no match for the powerful local. He got up, bruised and bloodied. A wound was over his left eye, now. Growling, Paragus called out to his son: "Broly, help your father!"

Broly rammed into the assailant, driving his limp body to the ground. Paragus blasted the local to ashes, and Broly glared at him.

"What, Broly?" Paragus irritably growled. Broly continued to glare for a second, then tisked the thought away. The local warriors were trying to stand, barely achieving it, and the leader glared at Paragus. He held another of his kind in his arms.

"Y-you killed my SON!" he cried, dropping his son, and sending a wave washing over his saiyan adversary. Paragus was enveloped in the light, suddenly feeling nausea. But, no matter how the saiyan felt, he still charged up a counter energy wave, and fired. The wave hit the local dead on, consuming him and sending him flying into his men. The blast consumed all of them and sent them to oblivion. Broly growled, but Paragus dropped on his face, unconscious. Broly growled at his father, but took him in one arm, and left the scene, leaving the other locals alive, surprisingly.

Broly flew all the way to their giant metal ship, and started it. Soon, they took to the sky, and then space.

Back on the planet, an enraged uncle and an elder looked to the sky. "Time to pay the saiyans a little visit," the younger man hissed.

Back on Earth, Kami sensed a terrible energy coming towards him. "So, Garlic Jr. comes at last... And no Goku to protect the Earth..."

"We'll get them, Kami. Don't worry..." a lanky, Native American man assured Kami.

"Yeah, yeah... as long as I get some pork afterwards..." A fat samurai grumbled.

"Don't listen to him, Kami... we will defend the Earth with our lives! I swear!" an onyx genie exclaimed.

"I'd better hold on to my horns, then," Ox King replied.

"Get ready, folks! This is going to get messy!" Roshi warned.

"Hopefully, Earth wins... I don't want my baby girl to die..." a man with an afro and a big chin stepped up.

"Go get 'em, Daddy!" a little girl with onyx hair and blue eyes called out.

"Don't worry, Videl, sweetie. Daddy's gonna get the bad demons! Just you wait and see!"

"We don't want to make a big ruckus, Hercule." the Native warned. Popo escorted Videl back into the temple, and made his way to the front again, beside Kami.

"Upa..." Kami turned to Upa, then Yajirobe, and Popo, and Ox King, and Roshi. " Yajirobe... Popo... Ox King... Muten Roshi..." Then Kami turned to Hercule. "And Hercule... you are here to win... and will be fighting the strongest demons on Earth. A dark time is upon us, now. We must defeat Garlic Jr., or the Earth may perish."

"Yeah, we gotta do this, now!" Hercule got into his fighting stance. Upa and the others soon followed. And then, Ginger showed up. Followed by Garlic Jr. and the rest of the spice boys, the demon grinned evilly. He pulled two scimitars from his back, widening his grin.

Garlic then stepped up. "Kami, it's been a long time. I wonder if your old age has weakened you any. I suppose these are the greatest fighters on Earth, now, eh? A shame I couldn't kill your precious Goku right here and now. I guess we'll dispose of these wimps, instead, and then take the Earth as my own," Garlic Jr. announced. Hercule then dashed at Ginger suddenly, reaching an incredible speed, and swinging his arm at Ginger's exposed face. The demon frowned, and his face was smashed by Hercule's knuckles, his body flying off the lookout. Ginger then flew back up in a rage, swinging his swords at Hercule, who cowered at the attack. But it never came, as Upa shattered the scimitars in one kick. Yajirobe leaped into the air, slicing Ginger in half.

"Ha ha! Never mess with Earth's finest!" Hercule boasted. And Yajirobe sliced another demon, and then the last.

"Garlic, you just lost your men... it is time to give up," Kami warned his rival's son. Garlic only grinned.

"Not yet!" Garlic cried, grunting with effort, and ripping out of his clothes, he transformed.

"Ulp! Well, this is bad..." Hercule shuddered. The coward then shown some backbone, and rushed in towards Garlic Jr., punching him in the gut, but to no avail. Garlic just hit him into the air. Hercule yelled, falling onto Garlic's head, and the demon groaned in pain, falling onto one knee. Hercule fell to the floor, and leaped up, rushing back in and chopping at Garlic's neck.

"Gah!" Garlic cried. He swatted Hercule away, and rammed into Upa. Ox King and Roshi were charging a full power team Kamehameha, and fired at will. Garlic looked upon the attack with shock, and was hit hard by the blue beam. Smoke billowed, and then separated to reveal an unharmed Garlic Jr.

"GRRRRGH! How DARE YOU DEFY YOUR NEW RULER! RAAAAGHH! YOU'LL ALL DIE, NOW!" Garlic screamed, his voice furious. A mouth beam hit Roshi and Ox King head on, knocking them out cold. Directing his attention to Upa, Garlic Jr. fired another, more powerful mouth blast. Upa concentrated a forcefield around his body, it deflecting the blast skywards. Garlic then rushed in at Upa blindly, and the Native evaded the clumsy punch with ease, then kicking Garlic's nose. Crunching, the nose spewed blood, and Garlic threw another punch at Upa, this one knocking the wind from him. With an eye beam, Upa was out cold, as well. Kami blasted Garlic's face, and with the opening, Popo punched Garlic in the gut, and finished with a leg sweep. Garlic regained consciousness, and the two began having a powerful brawl. Popo was unfortunately losing, and was soon kicked into the Lookout's ceiling. Yajirobe rushed in, cutting Garlic in the left shoulder blade with a left swing of his katana. Pulling the blade out quickly, Yajirobe then began slashing wildly at Garlic, as the demon was weaving away from the plump swordsman barely, getting shallow and deep cuts surprisingly often. But Yajirobe, being Yajirobe, had his eyes closed, yelling like a wuss. Garlic quickly punched Yajirobe, who was sent flying into Kami. Both were now unconscious.

"And, now, I'll kill off the entire lot of you!" Garlic Jr. charged up a blast in his good arm, and forced it out of his hand. The red energy ball grew larger and larger, and then stopped growing. Hercule got up, and was terrified.

"H-how am I supposed to hit that?!" Hercule shuddered. Garlic grinned like a maniac, and pulled his arm back...

"GAAAAH!" Garlic released the ball, it dissipating instantly. A shadow flipped over the demon, landing in front of Hercule. Another shadow grabbed Garlic from behind by his hips, and threw him into the sky. The first shadow looked like a woman with a helmet. And the other looked like a Frankenstein. The "Frank" punched Garlic off the Lookout, the demon plummeting down to the Earth below. Hercule gasped. He didn't know there were other warriors here. And then, another person leaped over Hercule's head, landing in front of the blue haired girl. She had blond hair, and held a rocket launcher.

"Alright, let's kick some ASS!" she shouted. Hercule nodded.

As if on cue, Garlic flew back onto the platform, bruised, bloodied, and severed completely in his left arm. The blond took the initiative to fire the rocket at her demon enemy. "HA HA! Lunch STRIKES AGAIN!"

Upa woke up, and leaped to his feet. Remembering where he was, the Native looked at Garlic, who now appeared to have only a stump of his left arm, and also saw three new faces, one of which was fighting Garlic Jr. now. The Frankenstein was getting pummeled, but still was getting back up and fighting again. A blue haired girl, with an air force helmet, also was fighting the demon now. Exchanging blows, they seemed to be winning. Hercule was waiting on the sidelines, stunned, along with a blond haired woman, who was grinning and shouting. Upa recognized her from somewhere.

"Yeah, Arale! Keep it going Eighter! Beat the shit out of that jerk!" The blond Lunch raged and raved. Hercule spontaneously had the guts to rush in again, and then yelled a trademark move: "MEGATON PUNCH!" Hercule's left fist met at Garlic Jr.'s face, the demon roaring in pain as his eyes bled excessively. Then, Yajirobe, Kami, Roshi, and Ox King came to, and watched as Hercule beat the stuffing out of Garlic's face.

"Dynamite Kick! Concussion Haymaker! Satanic Surprising Uppercut!" Hercule yelled out each of his moves, as if an entire crowd was around him.

"Yeah, DADDY!" Videl cried out. Seeing her, Garlic was strong enough to fire a small beam from his index finger; it headed straight for Videl, and the little girl jumped easily out of the way. Then, Hercule nearly burst into hysteria, snapping Garlic's pointer off, and crushing the rest of the demon's hand into a bloody mush. Videl thankfully didn't see this, as she was being escorted back inside by Popo again.

"YOU DARE TRY TO HURT MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU BASTARD?!" Hercule yelled at earsplitting volume, punching into Garlic's chest, thus crushing his sternum. In a flurry of punches, Garlic was nearly a corpse, dangling by a thread of energy. Hercule, having exhausted his reserves of energy, was panting heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Kami blasted Garlic Jr. to bits, knowing too well how leaving him alive would doom them all.

"So, what now?" Upa asked Kami, who looked back at him with doubtful eyes.

"I doubt this force is finished defending Earth... I fear more powerful enemies will return to fight. Or new evils will spring up. We must still be wary..."

"All right, Kami... but can I have my pork, now?" Yajirobe growled, along with his stomach.

"Of course... and then we'll continue training until you all are years above your current power levels. Let us have a feast for our zero casualty victory, today. Do you three mind coming?" Kami asked Arale, Eighter, and Lunch.

"Sure!" Arale smiled.

"Yes, sir!" Eighter gleefully agreed.

"Why, not?" Lunch shrugged.

"Let's eat, already!" Yajirobe impatiently cut in.

Goku rushed in close to Raditz, who barely dodged in time. The two of them both countered with roundhouse kicks, Goku's leg losing the power struggle. Raditz threw Goku off balance, roundhouse kicking his brother into the Gravity Chamber's wall. "Nggh! Wow, what power..." Goku muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Raditz rushed Goku, who barely evaded, and the latter launched a Kamehameha at the former. Raditz flew to the opposite wall, flipped, and propelled himself off of the wall, firing a ki blast at Goku on his return trip. Goku fell for the bait, dodging the ki ball, and getting right into Raditz's range.

"Ha!" Raditz grabbed Goku by his armpits, holding him in a full nelson. Goku was struggling, but wasn't budging out of his brother's grasp. Raditz had a plan, now... "If you can't free yourself, I'll have to prick you with some _needles_ in the medicine lab!"

"AAH! Not needles!" Goku whined, gritting his teeth, and mustering his inner strength. "YAAAAAH!" Goku burst free of Raditz's grip with ease, his body glowing blue.

His brother was stunned, to say the least. "How did you surpass me, Kakarot?!"

"Oh, I didn't really 'surpass' you... I just multiplied my power!" Goku replied, carrying that Son grin. "I figured it out when I was experimenting with new moves and stuff!"

"Incredible! You must teach me how to do this! Or better yet, any of the other saiyans! This move would help us slaughter Frieza's Empire!"

"Okay! Uh, yeah... By the way, who's this 'Frieza' you guys keep talking about?"

Raditz closed his eyes, remembering what his father had told him about the tyrannical Arcosian Prince... "He is a ruthless killer, who hired us to slaughter people, as well as many other races... We regrettably followed him, until our father saw what Frieza would do to Planet Vegeta. Apparently, Frieza was scared of the saiyans, due to a supposed 'Super Saiyan' myth. The ass blew up our planet, hoping to kill us. Luckily, everyone escaped without a scratch. Our father made sure of that," Raditz said, pausing, and letting his little brother soak it all in. Then he continued: "Our father could see the future, because of the fact that a Kanassin, a psychic species, granted him the power to see the future. This was, ironically, after his team killed off the entirety of Kanassins. All of them were murdered."

Goku was growling, his anger peaking. Raditz assured Goku, and continued. "But he was acting under Frieza's orders. All the saiyans were. And most of us highly regret what our kind's past consisted of."

Goku paused for a minute, and looked up. "We are going to beat this 'Frieza', and give him a taste of what he did and is probably doing right now!"

Suddenly, Goku's aura flared up, and his hair flashed gold, before returning to black. Raditz then knew what Goku would soon become...

**Hello, people! Here is everyone's favorite bit: POWER LEVELS! YEAH!**

** Goku (Before Raditz): 420**

** Goku (AR): 950**

** Piccolo: 440**

** Vegeta: 59,000**

** Nappa: 53,000**

** Raditz(Before Goku): 2,500**

** Raditz (AG): 3,200**

** Krillin: 215**

** Yamcha: 200**

** Tien: 290**

** Chiaotzu: 160**

** Turles: 25,000**

** Bardock(Past): 9900**

** Bardock: 60,000**

** Tarble: 20,000**

** Goku(After Training With Turles): 15,000**

** Raditz(After Training With Turles): 18,000**

** Piccolo(After Gravity Training): 12,000**

** Krillin(After Gravity Training): 9,000**

** Tien (AGT): 9,700**

** Yamcha(AGT): 8,800**

** Chiaotzu(AGT): 8,200**

** Little kid: 3**

** Little kid(After the Test): 300**

** Little Kid(AGT): 10,000**

** Gohan: 1**

** Gohan(Rage): 1,307**

** Gohan(AGT): 11,000**

** Chi Chi: 123**

** Chi Chi(MAD): 267**

** Yajirobe: 517**

** Popo: 560**

** Upa: 340**

** Kami: 570**

** Hercule: 290**

** Roshi: 201**

** Ox King: 223**

** Eighter: 190**

** Arale: 290**

** Lunch: 12 (lol)**

** Bulma: 3 (lol)**

** Garlic Jr.: 440**

** Garlic Jr.(Transformed): 1000**

** Ginger: 230**

** Other Demons(Sorry, forgot their names): 260/290**

** Goku(AGT): 35,000**

** Raditz(AGT): 55,000**

** Appule: 23,000**

** Goku(Zenkai): 42,000**

** Raditz(AGT2): 56,000**

** Goku(AGT2): 44,000**

** Panbukin: 1200**

** Fasha: 1400**

** Borgos: 1550**

** Toma: 2000**

** Panbukin(Present): 49,000**

** Borgos(Present Day): 51,500**

** Fasha(PD): 50,300**

** Toma(PD): 57,000**

** Just for everyone's information, Dragon Dust will continue until it reaches GT. Maybe... And maybe even further, to Goku Jr./ Vegeta Jr. and farther than that; But is the biggest maybe of all!**

** Plus, if you want to add fan characters, you can! Be wary of Mary and Gary! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

One year later...

"Hyaaah!" Goku yelled. Kicking hard, the saiyan launched Raditz into the wall. The elder brother was barely conscious, and Goku knew it. So the saiyan walked with Raditz under his arm, the elder's arm draped over Goku's neck. They approached the healing tank, and Raditz was placed in it. Appule waited, and then put the rejuvenatory machine into full cycle, the culture fluid healing Raditz right up.

"This will take only minutes, now," Appule told Goku, the second saiyan ever nice to him.

"Wow, that fast? How'd that happen?" Goku was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. Appule grinned.

"I helped create a faster healing agent, using the extract of those beans you gave me. They work wonders for the machine. The scientists then were able to duplicate the beans extract, and now are trying to cultivate the beans in the Earthen soil, with some fertilizer, and then our forces can heal themselves during combat, as well!" Appule beamed in pride, seeing that Goku's face was in a fixed position of amazement and glee. Goku couldn't even speak for a minute, and then managed to hear his own voice again.

"Was one of the scientists a girl? Named Bulma?" Goku finally asked.

"Yes! And I'd say she was one of the smartest people there. Some other brains became jealous, because they thought she was just a dumb girl! Though I think girls still shouldn't be judged."

"Really, how?" Goku figured there was a story for that, and Appule knew this would come eventually, anyways.

"Well, for saiyans, Fasha beat the crap out of me when I called her a weakling. 'Because,' I said, 'you're a girl.' Well, she had it, and beat me up until I caved." Appule paused, looking at Goku's face. He wasn't laughing, and Appule continued: "And I thought females of Earth were all wimps, until I met your wife..." Appule whistled, and then shuddered.

"Ha ha; I know what you mean! Chi Chi's something else!" Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. And, what do you know...

"GOKU..." Chi Chi held her frying pan of DOOM with her right hand, smacking it menacingly on her left hand. Goku looked warily around, terrified as ever.

"Oh, h-hi Chi Chi... How's G-Gohan?" Goku asked, and Chi Chi slammed the pan over Goku's noggin, leaving a lump.

"Oh, he's fine..." Chi Chi seemed calm, but then burst out yelling... "JUST TRAINING WITH THAT PICCOLO MONSTER!"

"C-Chi Chi?! Don't be mad!" Goku whined a bit, and Chi Chi just exploded.

"Mad? MAD?! OF COURSE I'M MAD! MY SON IS TURNING INTO A JUNIOR DEMON, AND HIS FATHER CALLS HIMSELF EARTH'S GREATEST HERO?! GET OUT THERE AND STOP HIM FROM TURNING EVIL! NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"That man, Piccolo, is part of the peaceful Namekian race... Who are quite the opposite of demons. Aside from a select few, Nameks are one of the most peaceful people there are," Appule replied. "So, how did this 'Piccolo' come to be evil?"

"Well, a long time ago, Earth's guardian split into two halves: Kami, the good one; Piccolo the bad one. Piccolo was a menace to Earth, until he was sealed away. Some one set him free, and then I fought him and lost... but I was healed, and got a power boost, so I beat him the second time. Piccolo layed an egg, and Piccolo Jr. popped out of it. Three years later, and I beat Jr., winning the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament in the process."

"So this is Jr.?" Appule asked.

"Yep!" Goku replied with a Son Grin.

"But he's namekian. So how is this reincarnate evil, even if his 'father' was?"

"Well, now he's not really 'evil'... just grumpy!" Goku replied again, this time with a laugh.

"Huh..."

"Goku... FETCH GOHAN!" Chi Chi demanded.

"O-okay, Chi Chi! On my way!" Goku cried, running to the Gravity Chamber Gohan and Piccolo were training in.

Meanwhile...

"Masenko... HA!" Gohan cried.

"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo yelled, firing off the big, yellow wave. The two blasts collided, Gohan's Masenko piercing Piccolo's Destructive Wave, and the rest of each wave hitting the oppositions' faces. Gohan was knocked out, and his clothes were in rags. Piccolo's clothes also were in tatters, as Gohan was growing admirably in power, and Piccolo had to fix both of their clothes with his Magic Materialization. Then, the namekian threw water on Gohan's head, stirring him and forcing him to get up.

"Ugh... Let's go again, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan demanded his teacher. Piccolo smirked at Gohan's enthusiasm. All he did, however, was wave his hand in a "come at me" motion.

They entered another brawl, this time Gohan seeming to get the upper hand. Gohan dodged a punch from Piccolo, kicking the namek in the face, then slamming him in the chest. Piccolo feigned a clothesline, then sweeping Gohan's legs from under him with a low kick. Gohan did a spring up to the ceiling, then launched himself at Piccolo, a ki ball in his hand.

Goku then walked in, stopping Gohan in his tracks, which Piccolo used to kick Gohan in the gut, knocking him out again.

"Oh, hey Piccolo," Goku greeted, as the namekian threw his son at him.

"Heal your brat," Piccolo growled. "And teach him to not succumb to distractions." Upon saying this, Piccolo growled deeper... 'Why did I say that sentence to someone like Goku? He's probably the reason his brat gets too distracted.'

"'Kay! Will do, Piccolo!" Goku gleefully responded, carrying his son to the healing tank. After Gohan was hooked in, Appule set up the machine for "Children Cycle", and resumed the chat with Goku.

"So, I suppose your son has more manners than most saiyans, then," Appule was now drinking a space coffee.

"He learned manners from Chi Chi," Goku said, eating a sandwich. And like everyone else, Appule was sort of disgusted.

"I sort of doubted that you did..." Appule said candidly, sheepishly grinning.

"Yeah, I know!" Goku laughed. 'Thank the gods he swallowed before that...' thought Appule with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, Goku!" a voice called out. Goku and Appule looked to where the voice came from: It was Krillin.

"Oh, hey Krillin! How's the day been for you?" Goku asked his best friend.

"Okay, I guess... but your dad wants you to meet someone today!" Krillin smiled excitedly. Appule then began to smile, as well. Goku was very confused, and seemed to tell he was missing something important. Krillin saw this and added: "I just found out myself, Goku!"

"Oh, okay! If my father wants me to meet 'em, I guess I'll go meet 'em!"

The cycle beeped, signaling Gohan was healed. The boy opened his eyes slowly, and Appule finished the process, draining the fluid and releasing the child. "You better take him with you, too!" Appule smiled broader now.

"Oh, okay..." Goku agreed, still puzzled by the strange behavior of his best friend and the kindest doctor he ever met. Gohan was a bit confused, too, not knowing where they were even going.

Krillin guided the Sons to a medianly sized bar area, except without any beer. A group of saiyans, Yamcha, Tien, Chaiotzu, Bardock, Raditz, and two new saiyans were in a circle. Goku saw that one of them had a haircut like him, his father and Turles, but he had light tan skin. The other one, a baby, had a little green helmet on, so he couldn't see his hair.

"Hi, guys!" Goku cheerfully spoke up, despite his confused inner thoughts.

"Hey, Goku!" His Earth friends greeted back.

"Kakarot!" Raditz looked at his brother, and noticed his power. "Did you actually surpass me?!"

"Did I?" Goku wondered, too. Then he laughed and said, "I guess I did! I hadn't really noticed! Eheheh!"

"Well, I suppose it is time to increase the gravity, then!"

"So, who's this? Is this who you wanted me to meet, dad?" Goku pointed to the man and baby, who turned to look at him. The man smiled, and Bardock smiled, and the baby giggled.

Raditz, however, was smirking intensely. "Say hello to your little brother, and nephew, Kakarot!"

On Trivegeta's moon, Dwarf Vegeta...

"HHHHHHhhaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a familiar saiyan prince shouted, powering up to his max. His aura flared and flikered gold, but alas, Prince Vegeta could not ascend to a super saiyan.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HAVE TO ASCEND TO SUPER SAIYAN BEFORE KAKAROT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" he screamed, his aura flashing a brighter gold now. Beside the area stood Nappa, in awe of what he was observing. His prince had almost ascended to the golden super saiyan of legend, and seemed to be even stronger every yell.

And with one final push, Prince Vegeta had become a super saiyan. His hair was yellow, but was unchanged besides that. His power level skyrocketed to 50 times his already unparalleled strength and speed. And his aura was a solid gold, unwavering.

"You've finally acsended, Vegeta!" Nappa cried.

"Of course I did, moron! And I'm also ecstatic, as you can tell! Let's put this power to the test..." Vegeta stated bluntly, then flew to the other side of the pale green moon in an instant, and then flew back, completely orbiting the sphere, and reappearing behind Nappa. It took the saiyan general a second to register what had just happened, and then he turned around and jolted back in shock.

"W-what?! How'd that happen?!" Nappa stammered, a sweatdrop forming behind his head.

"The speed is incredible..." Vegeta muttered to himself, not paying attention to Nappa's gaping posture. "Let's see the power..." And with that, Vegeta raced to the upper atmosphere, and fired a ki ball the size of a ping pong ball at an incoming meteor. The meteor absorbed the attack, and then imploded with a brilliant gold light. There was nothing left at all.

"Heh... Frieza is a goner..."

Vegeta Planet 02

'I can do this!' thought a little, brown haired blur as he was dashing all around, trying to make his foe slip. His 'foe' was actually none other than Turles. The red skinned saiyan was effortlessly blocking each and every attack the other, smaller saiyan was delivering, and then throwing strong ki blasts to keep him at bay. The kid then began charging up a sphere, tinted blue, in his outstretched left palm.

"Glare Buster!" the tyke screamed, and his blue orb hit Turles completely, the saiyan just shrugging it off.

'Dang it! Nothing's fazing that guy! AAAARRRRGGGHH!' The kid screamed silently, landing on his left foot, and pausing for a few breaths on the stone pillar where he touched down. Gritting his teeth, the kid's aura shimmered.

"Are you ready to concede yet, pseudo saiyan?" Turles mocked, grinning playfully.

"No way!" came the tyke's livid reply. Turles grinned more at this, with his features turning predatory. The red skinned saiyan suddenly vanished, to reappear behind the kid on the pillar. Turles's left elbow smashed between the stunned kid's shoulderblades, and the kid's body was sent careening into the ground. The brunt of the force crushed the ground beneath him, and, before the tyke could react, Turles had already fired off a thin, violet beam of light behind the kid. The beam exploded, sending dust off in all directions, and the kid into a nearby mesa. The mesa caved in, covering the kid in dust and rocks. Turles began to calmly walk towards the seemingly unconscious "brat," smirking, when the stone and dust suddenly erupted. A cloud of dust and pebbles flew off in all directions, and Turles's smirk fell. As the red saiyan stood with his arms crossed, the enraged kid charged up an enormous energy attack in both hands, and from where Turles stood, the light shined brightly, even through the blanket of dust and debris. "Take THIS! Super Destructive Flare! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Turles braced for the attack, which was wise, as the ki wave washed over him with immense force. Turles only saw the light of the attack, and only felt the heat as his red skin started to peel. Despite the lack of pain the red saiyan was feeling, he knew that if he didn't put up any defense, the attack would have flattened him. Aside from the cracking of his RIT armor, he could hear his spandex burning off, and couldn't feel either of his shoulder pads' existence anymore. His scouter was toast, broken by the overload of power, and atomized by the energy attack itself. Slowly, the attack began to fade, and Turles softened his stance. Leftover energy was still crackling around him in a blueish hue.

From under the smoke, the little saiyan had performed a multiform technique, and dashed out, ready to use all six clones to pummel Turles into a pulp. One clone thrust his right knee up, catching Turles on his chin. Another mule kicked him in the chest. Then another whipped his left fist back, and plowed it into Turles's right temple. While the flurry of clones did push him back, Turles felt little pressure, smacking each clone off of him without effort. The red saiyan then grabbed the original kid by the right ankle, and threw him at one of his clones. The kid rebounded off the clone, while the clone receded back into his body, and the kid hit another. Not unlike a pinball, the kid hit his clones, and rebounded to another and then another. When the kid hit the fourth clone of himself, he managed to regain control, and then stop his flight. But before he could react, Turles had already grabbed the remaining clone by the ankles, and rushed downwards, smashing the clone over the original kid's head. A crater formed underneath, deepened by the dazed kid's body, and the clone on top. The two beings merged as one again, and the kid held his head in pain.

"Pathetic, brat. Just awful," Turles grunted, a scowl on his face. The kid, hearing this, became infuriated. He burst through the crater, and charged up his energy, and then centering it into his body. His aura glowed blue, and then sparked with lightning. Turles began to flare his energy as well, when the kid suddenly vanished. "Wha-?" was all the red saiyan was able to utter, when the kid buried his right fist into Turles's gut. The kid smirked, his eyes turning cold. But all that faded after he realised Turles was fine. The spidery cracks from the punch were no real sign of pain for the red saiyan, and Turles kicked the saiyan whelp away. After a double backflip, the kid landed with another ready energy attack.

"RX Cannon!" the kid screeched, lobbing an orange ki ball at Turles, who again remained undeterred. The ball burst, but only kicked up some dust. Turles was smiling at the kid's efforts. Then the red saiyan laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the young saiyan began to scream, pushing his body to its maximum. His blue aura shuddered violently, and then turned pink. The young warrior then focused all his ki into his left hand, and thrust his arm forward, forming a gun shape. His right hand clasped on his left wrist, and his body lightly glowing orange, the child yelled even louder. "Brutal LASER! HAAAAH!"

The beam shot forth, vaporizing the land right under it, and heading straight for Turles's face. Turles, however, was still grinning. The light began to envelope the red skinned saiyan, tinting him orange.

'I got 'em now!' the child thought, grinning.

On Earth, Kami looked over at all the Earthen warriors before him, and smiled, holding his staff. "You all have surpassed both Mr. Popo and myself, aside from Videl, Lanfan, and Nam... And I need to attempt something that requires each of you..." Kami gestured for Upa first, who stepped up. The Earth's guardian placed a hand on the young Native American, and Upa felt power rushing through him. His aura unwillingly flared up around his body, and his power increased immensely. Upa walked back to the group, astounded. "Yajirobe..." Yajirobe shrugged, and carried his chicken leg with him. The process was repeated, and then eventually every warrior had their potential unlocked.

"You are now free to hone your skills wherever you desire. Thank you!"

Every human on the lookout bowed, and then promptly flew off.

Kami closed his eyes. The Earth was in dire need of Goku, soon. Kami had predicted it. 'Please hurry back, Earth's savior...'

In space...

"Lord Frieza, we have sent out soldiers to conquer Earth..." A lowly soldier bowed and informed the evil Arcosian prince. "You should have it within 3 months."

"Excellent," Frieza smiled maliciously, taking a swig of red liquid.

The soldier bowed again, and left.

Frieza's hoverchair rotated to a screen, which flashed and shown pictures of Earth, all of which didn't show any wasteland. A small box shown the entire planet rotating on its axis.

"It is quite a beautiful planet, is it not, Zarbon? Dodoria?"

"Yes, sire," Zarbon agreed.

"Without a doubt, sire," Dodoria grinned, then added, "A planet like that would make the inhabitants weak, though, right?"

"Indeed, Dodoria," Frieza replied. "A vacation spot for sure. And the gravity is shockingly low..." Frieza closed his eyes. "I'd say the value is high, though there are some minor flaws... and then, there's that other thing..."

"Sire?" Zarbon asked.

"It's fine. I'll attend to it when it comes."

'I'm waiting, super saiyan,' Frieza thought to himself, opening his eyes.

**And that's the end of Chapter 3, folks! So, how was it?**

** Here are the power levels:**

** Goku: 178,000**

** Appule: 19,950**

** Raditz: 178,800**

** Raditz(Zenkai): 195,200**

** Goku(Zenkai): 195,250**

** Nappa: 240,000**

** Piccolo: 107,000**

** Turles: 120,000**

** Mystery Kid: 105,000**

** Gohan: 90,000**

** Gohan(Zenkai): 103,000**

** Krillin: 100,000**

** Tien: 102,000**

** Yamcha: 100,000**

** Chiaotzu: 90,000**

** Upa: 1,400**

** Upa(Potential Unlocked): 20,000**

** Yajirobe: 1,120**

** Yajirobe(PU): 17,800**

** Hercule: 1,280**

** Hercule(PU): 19,000**

** Roshi: 1,390**

** Roshi(PU): 13,900**

** Ox King: 1,330**

** Ox King(PU): 15,000**

** Arale: 1,440**

** Arale(PU): 22,000**

** Eighter: 1,010**

** Eighter(PU): 19,600**

** Lanfan: 460**

** Lanfan(PU): 10,000**

** Videl: 230**

** Videl(PU): 9,000**

** Nam: 780**

** Nam(PU): 14,000**

** Lunch: 799**

** Lunch(PU): 15,900**

** Kami: 795**

** Mr. Popo: 794**

** Vegeta: 2,500,000**

** Vegeta(SSJ): 125,000,000**

** Frieza: 900,000**

** Dodoria: 28,000**

** Zarbon: 30,500**

** Bulma: 3 (lol)**

** Goku(AGT): 204,000**

** Raditz(AGT): 200,000**

** ChiChi: 1,900**

** ChiChi(Frying Pan of DOOM): 2,700**


	4. Chapter 4

Goku couldn't help but have his dopey Son grin spread across his face. "Wow! That's great! I never knew I had a younger brother!"

"Yeah! It was meant to be a surprise, Kakarot!" Raditz grinned back, folding his arms over his chest.

"The name's Beete, Goku!" the youngest brother greeted, holding out his hand. Goku immediately grasped it in a firm handshake.

"Glad to meet you, Beete!" Goku returned the greeting, smiling broader as he looked at the little charge in Beete's other arm. "And what's your son's name?"

"My charge? His name's Burban," Beete answered, bouncing Burban a bit upon introducing his baby son. Goku smiled at the child's giggles.

"Well, hiya there, Burban!" Goku greeted the tailed baby, poking his tiny stomach, thus summoning more giggles from him. Gohan then spoke up.

"So I have a little cousin! That's cool!" Gohan grinned, and then asked if he could hold Burban. Piccolo grunted from behind the wall.

"Sure! Here ya go, nephew!" Beete consented, gently handing the baby to Gohan's trembling arms. After the little charge was in Gohan's arms, the baby kicked Gohan's chin playfully. Gohan was unfazed, and just smiled back at the baby, who was now pouting because he didn't get to hurt the strange kid holding him.

"Anyway, Kakarot... it's about time we ramped up our training," Raditz informed his brother. "Prince Vegeta has neared the Super Saiyan state already, and it could be any day that he finally ascends... so we have to start soon if we want to ascend, too!"

"Well, let's eat first! I'm starving!" Goku suggested, rubbing his hungry stomach, and laughing. All the humans there fell over.

"What do I do with you..." Raditz grumbled, facepalming.

Somewhere in space...

Broly was fighting a couple of colorful, fat twins wearing PTO armor, and was winning easily. Abo and Kado were struggling to even survive the many punches Broly was dishing out, let alone strike back. Each punch dodged by Broly equaled two powerful punches connected to the twins' faces. The saiyan's blue super saiyan hair flapped in the high winds, as the three fighters continued in the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Abo cried, sending a haymaker upon Broly's back. Kado was blasted by an energy ball in the back by Paragus, and the fat alien fired back with a full power energy wave. Blocking the wave with all his might, Paragus was flattened, anyway. And with that, Broly's control broke...

"Ungh... Arrgh... Grrrrrr..." Broly growled, able to finally power up fully. His body sparked with blue lightning, his aura flickering gold. A deep, threatening growl formed deep in his throat, which erupted into a roar as Broly's power exploded from his body. Meanwhile, Abo and Kado fused into Abokado, and their team of three aliens had flown by their side. Broly then stopped yelling, and his yellow hair was visible. His muscles were much larger, but he didn't look like a balloon. His pupils were now teal, his eyes stern.

"What?!" Abokado sputtered, both entranced by the golden light, and mortified by what the new form could mean in terms of power. "This is madness!"

"Madness?" Broly asked. "This is... SPARTA!" The super saiyan fired off an electric wave of energy at someone behind Abokado, and the alien needlessly evaded it.

"Missing at that close of a distance?! You are a damned fool!" Abokado mocked.

"He's my son." Abokado turned around in shock, seeing Paragus at full health. "And he's made me STRONGER!" A blue light enveloped Paragus, and then suddenly a blue burst of ki sent Abokado flying. Upon hitting a mesa, Abo and Kado defused, unconscious. Another blue blast incinerated them both.

Paragus turned around and began to advance on the three other PTO soldiers, unaware of Broly's angered face and surging energy.

'I feel power... so much power... I can't contain it... I can't...' Broly thought, his muscles bulging slightly, and his pupils vanishing. "Grrrrrrr... Hrr... Rrr... HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" His golden aura suddenly flashed green, and the air was pushed outward rapidly. The ground shattered into fragments, and the fragments into dust. As the dust began to clear, another shockwave erupted from Broly's body, launching Paragus and the Planet Trade grunts through the air. Unfortunately for Paragus, his body smashed straight through his own ship, a ki blast soon atomizing it. Realizing it wasn't his, Broly turned toward the perpetrator: Vegeta! Nappa stood a safe distance away from his Prince, ready to jump in when necessary.

Vegeta was the first to speak: "I'm guessing you are the real deal, then..." Vegeta grinned. "Let's see if the legend is true!" The cocky saiyan Prince then powered up to super saiyan, and took his battle stance. 'I'll win and prove my worth to my father and Kakarot!'

…...

"Kamehameha!" Goku cried, firing his signature blue attack. Beete smacked the beam away with his right arm, and fired a small ki ball from his left. He then rushed at his elder brother, thrusting both feet out for a mule kick. The kick was grabbed by Goku, who then vanished, and grabbed Beete's wrists with both hands, and performed a powerful Dragonthrow. Beete was sent flying across the gravity room, and slammed into the wall, leaving some bones broken and an indent in the wall.

"Saiya-ken!" Goku shouted, glowing light blue around his contour, as Beete charged at him again. Goku swatted his brother aside, and roundhouse kicked him into another section of the wall. Beete fell to the ground on his right flank, unconscious. Goku was barely tired from the fight, but knew that things would change once Beete got a few zenkai boosts. The younger saiyan had traveled over to many worlds, and had gained much power from his journey. Goku knew that Beete's experiences would pay off in the long run, and was excited for the day when his younger brother would ascend into a super saiyan, too. It was only a matter of time until Goku transformed; He was sure of it! Speaking of which... Goku had felt a strong power approaching Planet Trivegeta for quite some time, now. And the size of the power was very worrying to Earth's hero. 'This is very bad... I wonder if this is Frieza...'

Meanwhile, training in various other gravity chambers, other z fighters were taking notice as well...

"Yamcha, do feel that?" Krillin asked his ex-bandit friend, sweat beginning to bead on his shaved forehead.

"How could I not? It's huge!" Yamcha growled. "Even with how much we trained, we're no match for whatever is comin' this way!"

"Mr. Piccolo, this feels bad! How are we going to beat this?!" Gohan asked, eying his mentor with worry. Piccolo tried keeping calm in front of Gohan.

"We are going to win, for sure, Gohan. This power is not as great as your father's..." Piccolo assured Gohan, despite his own heavily weighing doubt bubbling up in his body. 'I can't allow Gohan to have a shred of doubt... It will crush his fighting spirit if I slip up with even a frown.'

"R-right! Right, Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan agreed, perking up. Piccolo smiled, although only halfheartedly. Patting Gohan's head, he then looked back toward the strong energy signal. Gohan also returned his gaze to the power.

'Dammit! Chaiotzu and I are worthless compared to this new power... How are we going to beat an opponent like that?!' Tien mused with anger. He wasn't strong enough yet... and poor Chaiotzu wasn't even close... and the triclops knew that the both of them were stronger than most of the saiyans here by now...

"What're we gonna do, Tien?!" Chaiotzu nearly squeaked, trembling next to his best friend.

"I don't know... I'm sorry..." came Tien's distraught reply. "I... I just don't know..."

"Don't be sorry, Tien. Goku will beat him... and we can still save the Earth from future invasions again when we win!"

Tien smiled, but then became anxious again. "What? Darn! We left the Earth unguarded... without anyone to defend it!"

'Don't worry, Tien!' Goku called out telepathically. Tien and Chaiotzu were shocked at the sudden message, but Tien composed himself quickly. 'Kami has formed a new defense force on Earth for any future invasions, and he says they are very strong. Much stronger than Raditz was when Piccolo and I fought him!'

'Great! Thanks Goku!' Tien responded with much more confidence. 'Goku?'

'Yeah, Tien?'

'Can you take this new person on, for sure?'

'I don't know, but with the "Saiya-ken," I should be able to win. Depending on if he is hiding his power or not...'

Tien's eyes widened, and Chiaotzu, who had listened in, began to tremble.

'I was afraid of an answer like that.' There was a short pause, and Goku spoke up, again.

'But he doesn't feel all that evil... more like angry...'

'I only hope someone can get him to explain' Tien replied.

'I'll do that... Meanwhile, you and Chaiotzu keep training!'

'Are you sure we shouldn't help?' Chaiotzu piped up.

'As long as he senses I'm good, hopefully he won't even attack. But even if he does, I'll be ready. So you two keep training with Krillin and Yamcha, while I handle this matter. Okay?'

'Okay, Goku... We understand.' Tien replied.

'Okay... but when you feel like I'm in trouble, you can help out at any time... Got it?'

'Yeah!' Chiaotzu and Tien simultaneously replied.

Then the link broke, leaving Tien and Chiaotzu to ramp up the gravity to 85G.

Once he broke the link, Goku lifted off into the skies of Trivegeta to confront the new threat. Suddenly, Raditz flew over to Goku's right side, following his brother. Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo flew by Goku's left. Goku was happy to know that Krillin was still by his side through this. Goku felt much more comfortable with his best friend, rival, brother, and son by his side, and sighed with relief.

'Now, for a new challenge!' the saiyan hero thought excitedly.

Meanwhile, on a planet in space...

Vegeta was ready to fight Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

'I am going to win my pride back!' Vegeta repeated in his head. 'I _will_ win my pride back!'

Nappa watched warily as the prince of all saiyans prepared for battle. Though he wouldn't say it to his prince, Nappa wasn't sure that the flame haired warrior would win.

"I don't want to fight you... but I will if I must..." Broly admitted, frowning. This easily provoked a growl from Vegeta, who was disappointed by Broly's attitude.

"I thought the legend was going to be more kill happy! I guess I was wrong. Pity," Vegeta frowned, furrowing his brow. "I guess I will be your replacement! Now _fight_ me!" Both fighters entered deeper fighting stances, and the prince growled deeply. Vegeta suddenly burst forth, driving his right foot sideways and catching Broly's ribs. The legend didn't even flinch. Grunting, Vegeta then vanished, and appeared from behind, a violet orb materializing between his royal palms.

"Galik GUN!" Vegeta's voice boomed, his signature move glowing brightly. Lightning crackled around the orb, dancing wildly to no rhythm whatsoever. "FIRE!" the prince bellowed, swinging his arms toward Broly's general direction. Broly remained stoic, not even looking at the violet beam that loomed over and consumed his frame. Vegeta roared, pouring more energy into his attack. The ki exploded outward, disintegrating 30 meters of rock and sand in an incredible display of violet fireworks. Nappa and the three PTO soldiers flew back from the shockwave, though Nappa was the first to recover.

'Whoa... That's one helluva explosion. I can't believe that Prince Vegeta and that other guy have such power. I don't know who'll beat who, now...'

Nappa took back his previous thought when the prince's attack didn't faze Broly at all. Needless to say, Vegeta wasn't all that pleased. "God dammit, just go down already!" The prince bellowed, losing his cool, and firing countless golden blasts at Broly, each detonating with planet shaking force. Though, unsurprisingly, the smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Broly; this just served to make Vegeta angrier. "What?! Why can't I damage you?!" Vegeta asked angrily, balling his hands into tight fists. His temples clearly showed his veins. Broly looked solemnly at Vegeta.

"I am clearly too strong for you at your current state. Do not drag this out any further... or I will fight back," Broly warned the saiyan prince. Vegeta glared at his foe, but didn't know what to do... it would be all over for him and Nappa if he even moved...

'But, then, what am I _supposed _to do?!'

**Power Levels:**

** Beete: 18,000**

** Beete (After Gravity Chamber): 45,000**

** Burbin(Kicking): 100**

** Vegeta SSJ: 135,000,000**

** Vegeta SSJ (Galik Gun): 150,000,000**

** Vegeta SSJ (Angry Missiles): 145,000,000**

** Goku: 200,000**

** Goku (Saiya-ken): 300,000**

** Goku (AGC): 230,000**

** Raditz (AGC): 220,000**

** Krillin (AGC): 145,000**

** Tien (AGC): 148,000**

** Yamcha (AGC): 142,000**

** Chiaotzu (AGC): 122,000**

** Piccolo (AGC): 176,000**

** Gohan (AGC): 173,000**

** Broly (LSSJ): 4,000,000,000**


End file.
